tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Octavian Cicero
Octavian Cicero is the son of Grand Imperial Battlemage Agustus Cicero and a powerful battlemage, like his father. He is a member of the mysterious Shadow Watch. Birth and Early life Octavian was not a legitimate child of Agustus Cicero and his wife. He was the product of an affair between Agustus and a nordic maiden. He grew up in an orphanage for the first few years of his life, until he was "adopted" by Agustus. Octavian showed a massive interest in mastering magic since his youth, learning at a rate that startled his father. He was constantly bullied by his elder half brother, but his half sister was nice to him. Consequently, they developed a bond. When he was 13, Octavian was nearly fatally impaled through the heart with a sword by his elder brother, who was bullying him. His heart was replaced by the heart of a Dremora Valynaz to save him. It also marked the shift in his magical power over light to a corrupted form of light and the true awakening of his latent abilities. Events in New Kingdoms Agustus was killed by Adawulf through "assisted Suicide". Octavian was to take over his father's duties. He immediately left for the palace to find answers. He awaits the empress, as his father told him to. Octavian eventually gave the valor gem to Alexia, not caring what happened to it later. Personality and appearance Octavian is scheming and very introverted, although he puts on a hedonistic, jolly façade that most people know him by. He is bound by his Shadow Watch oath to do good, which he follows, although he is not above performing murders or treacherous acts. Unlike his father, Octavian is willing to resort to underhanded means to defeat his opponents and places honor and pride as a low priority, caring mainly about self preservation and victory at all costs. Octavian does not feel the loyalty to the empire that his father feels. He will happily switch sides if it suits his purposes. He however does care much for his elder sister, who is paralysed from waist down and unable to use her right hand. This is because Octavian feels indebted to his sister for taking care of him for many years. She is also his only weakness - she can be used to threaten him, although his care for her does not exceed his sense of self preservation. Appearance wise, Octavian is about six feet tall, had short, spiked hair that is entirely black, a rather pale face and a pair of golden eyes, which were black before his heart was replaced. He has some stubble and he is rather unkempt. As with all Shadow Watch, he has extreme physical fitness. Powers and Abilities Like all members of the Shadow Watch, Octavian can regenerate his magicka at extremely high rates. He is a talented fencer, having being thought by the Shadow Watch member Louis Cyphre on fencing, although he does not match his master. Octavian prefers to use his fists, though. He has an extreme healing rate due to his daedra blood. The daedric blood that flows in him further bolsters his strength, speed and stamina. It also makes him immune to daedric corruption and soul trap, since he has an Animus and not a soul. (so the Shadow Watch procedure is redundant.) This allows Octavian to reform in the waters of Oblivion if he is destroyed. Octavian's main ability is his ability to use "black light". It is essentially photokinesis, but it is warped by his daedric blood and heart to be far more efficient and destructive. His energy projection capabilities are tremendous, possibly exceeding his father, but at least equalling. He can also form the "black light" into armor, weapons or constructs. He can fly on wings of "black light" at extreme speeds. He can fire the "black light" out of his palms or eyes. Octavian can also control the entropy of objects. By increasing or decreasing entropy, he can cause many effects such as paralysis, disintegration and explosions simply by willing an object to change its entropy at a certain rate. This also allows him to phase through walls as he can increase the entropy of the wall so much, it becomes ethereal for a moment. He can turn himself ethereal with the entropy control as well. His magic can manipulate quantum states, which he can use to his advantage, allowing him to hit multiple times with a single attack. He can also seemingly ignore armour and defensive actions by allowing his weapons and magic to entirely quantum tunnel through the opponent's defenses. Such attacks are draining for Octavian and he cannot perform many of them before his magicka is depleted. Finally, Octavian can make up to six copies of himself, all capable of casting spells, like his father and Archmage Raydin Steelfang. Like Raydin, his copies are perfect and can fight hand to hand with their opponents. Equipment Octavian has a special sword made for him, as per the tradition of the shadow watch. This blade deals extra magical damage in the form of "black light" and can produce arcs of "black light" to attack opponents at range- this is what is looks like Octavian also has a special set of heavy armor from the Shadow Watch. It is based on the Vile armor from Infinity blade. He has a black cloak to go with the armor, though. It will spawn bursts of "black light" if it is struck. Also, it self repairs. Trivia * Octavian's name comes from an alternative name for the Roman Emperor Augustus, whom his father is named after. * "Black light" is based on dark energy, but unlike dark energy, it interacts with other forms of matter. * Octavian's quantum magic is based on a combination real life quantum effects and probability manipulation. It is a very limited form of temporary reality warping. * The Elder Council, specifically Daerch, plans to make him an Imperial Battlemage. Category:Males Category:Half-Breeds Category:Daedra Category:The New Kingdoms Category:Characters Category:Battlemages Category:Nobility